


A Real Class Act

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Crowley Being an Asshole, Dean Deserved It, M/M, Morning After, Top Jax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was Dean supposed to know what bed was his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Class Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandM1827](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandM1827/gifts).



> This is inspired by this gifset: [A Real Class Act ](http://sandm1827.tumblr.com/post/121877412129)

The first thing Dean awoke to was the blinding light of the sun streaming in through the curtains, the second was that he was, undoubtedly, completely and utterly naked, and, last but certainly not least, was the smell of sex, leather, and his bad breath.  Something happened last night, and he needed to find out what it was as well as why the person wasn’t staying in the bed longer for his own personal assessment in how good they looked in the sheets.

Ever since Sam decided to fucker off to some unknown location leaving Dean in the company of Creepy Crowley, Dean has done hunts like usual, but at a more sedate manner than he previously had, because, bugging Crowley has made his days that much more brighter.

Opening his eyes, he gets the last glimpse of a bare ass that was red like it was gripped the night before and shallow welts that suggest it was getting the good kind of damaged before the white boxers were pulled up to a slim, but chiseled, waist.  Looking up higher, he admired the abs that were flung his way like a two-ton cinderblock, and then the blue eyes that looked directly at him.

His mind immediately said, “Oh shit”, but all that came out of his throat was a snarky purr, course, like all of Dean’s one night stands, Crowley walks in at the most impeccably inopportune moment possible.  “Whoa!” was the first thing that came out of Dean’s mouth as Crowley walked in on Dean’s on again, off again boyfriend, Jax Teller, dressing.

“What’s going on here?” Crowley asked Dean with a “What the hell?” expression on his face.  It was like the Demon didn’t know what having sex was, and then seeing the morning after effect of it all.  Course, Dean being his snarky self, asked him back, “What’s it look like?”

That’s when the Demon got offended as he quipped back, “In my bed?” Well, with all due respect, Dean hadn’t known he’d fallen into Crowley’s bed last night as it’d been the only soft surface that Jax would fuck him on, “What?” immediately came out of his mouth like he was as oblivious to where he was as Crowley.

“Oh, yeah” Dean said sheepishly as he tried to think up a good excuse to fix this situation, but, Jax knowing him since they were both seventeen, didn’t help with saying, “You’re a real class act, Winchester” like the man hadn’t know it wasn’t Dean’s bed they were both falling into the night before.  Like he hadn’t felt around for the knife under the pillow to ensure that Dean had left something to protect them under it, but, apparently, he hadn’t.

“I try” Dean responded having not been able to think up anything that could remedy what Crowley had walked in on.  Jax threw on his cut, glared at Dean like he regrets even fucking him the night before, and then left the hotel room; Dean can’t be blamed for drunken situations, but, maybe, he needs to apologize for not calling him in the last six months.

Crowley was still standing there looking at him like he was an idiot, “What?” was all Dean had left to say.


End file.
